1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to frequency spectrum systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for processing frequency spectrum in an image file in a computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Frequency spectrum of a signal is very common in physics. The signal may be a wave, such as an electromagnetic wave, random vibration, or an acoustic wave. For example, frequency spectrum of a vibration signal of a device may show vibration characteristics of the device according to frequencies, and amplitudes plotted against the frequencies. However, if users only have an image file of the frequency spectrum, and do not have the actual spectrum data of the frequency spectrum, it may be difficult to analyze the characteristics of the signal, and the analysis may be inaccurate. Furthermore, the overall characteristics and any problem in or of the device may be not evaluated properly.